Bouncers are used for babies and small children, allowing them sit in a semi upright position to have a better overview without loading the back excessively. In addition, bouncers may be used to let a baby move in an up-and-down or bouncing movement to keep the baby content and happy, to let the baby rock safely, as well as for calming the baby such as for falling to sleep, depending on the degree, intensity and direction of the bouncing movement.
The bouncing movement may be instigated by the baby itself shifting its weight within the bouncer, or by an adult gently rocking or pushing down on the bouncer.
A number of bouncers have been made to let the baby train its legs by half jumping up and down. However, the movement in current bouncers does not seem to keep all babies fond and calm.